Some tobacco articles are packaged in containers that provide portability for the consumer. The containers may be configured to be repeatedly opened and closed for removal of selected portions of the tobacco articles over a period of time. For example, certain smokeless tobacco articles (e.g., including snuff tobacco) are packaged into containers that are commonly referred to as “cans” or “tins.” Each of the containers may join with a lid to store the tobacco articles therein.
In some circumstances, the smokeless tobacco articles may be stored in a manner that permits excessive moisture migration into or out of the container. For example, particular moist snuff tobacco articles may be retained in containers in a manner that permits significant migration of moisture out of the containers during both the product shelf life and the period of consumer use. Such moisture egress from the container can cause the moist snuff tobacco to lose moisture and suffer a loss of freshness characteristics as well as negatively impact other desirable qualities of the tobacco product.